


Stilles Geständnis

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [39]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Found Love, Lost Love, M/M, Romance, Seto is Priest Seto, Yugi is Atem
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Seine Erinnerungen waren zurückgekehrt.Doch er bezweifelte, dass es die von Seth auch waren.Zumindest hatte er nichts in dieser Richtung angedeutet.Vielleicht war es auch besser so.Es reichte schon, wenn er sich mit den Lasten ihrer Vergangenheit abplagen durfte. Sollte Seth dieses Leben genießen. Er missgönnte es ihm mit Sicherheit nicht...
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Ma wieder was recht unkompliziertes und herzergreifendes- glaub’ ich.
> 
> Schaun mer ma, was draus wird...
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm’ ich auch keins.

Gedankenverloren schaute Yugi aus dem Fenster.  
Beobachtete die Vögel, wie sie sich von Ast zu Ast jagten. 

Was würde er nicht für ein paar Flügel geben.  
Dann könnte er jetzt einfach der drückenden Enge dieses Klassenzimmers entfliehen. 

Doch die Götter hatten kein Einsehen gehabt.  
Sie haben ihn wieder als Mensch auf die Erde geschickt.  
Wieder mit der Bürde des Millenniums- Puzzles.

Seine Erinnerungen waren zurückgekehrt.  
Doch er bezweifelte, dass es die von Seth auch waren.  
Zumindest hatte er nichts in dieser Richtung angedeutet. 

Vielleicht war es auch besser so.  
Es reichte schon, wenn er sich mit den Lasten ihrer Vergangenheit abplagen durfte. Sollte Seth dieses Leben genießen. Er missgönnte es ihm mit Sicherheit nicht.

Wie immer schaute er leicht unterkühlt in die Runde.  
Musterte die Lehrer mit einer leichten Überheblichkeit.  
Sie konnten ja nichts dafür, dass er den Stoff bereits kannte und ihn mit Sicherheit besser an die Klasse bringen konnte. Bei dieser lahmen Präsentation des Stoffes hatte selbst er Mühe, seine Augen offen zu halten oder nicht schamlos zu gähnen, so wie es Joey Wheeler gerade tat.

Auch Yugis Aufmerksamkeit galt schon längst nicht mehr dem Unterricht, sondern wurde von etwas gefesselt, dass sich auf dem Schulhof abspielte. 

Seine Erinnerungen waren zwar zurückgekehrt, doch er zweifelte stark daran, dass es bei Yami ebenfalls der Fall war. Sonst hätte er mit Sicherheit schon etwas in der Richtung gesagt. Er missgönnte es ihm nicht. Es reichte, wenn sich einer mit den Lasten der Vergangenheit abplagte. Yugi wünschte er ein langes und sorgenfreies Leben. 

Er sah, wie Yugi gedankenverloren wie er war, das Band zwirbelte, an dem das Puzzle hing. Somit drehte sich der pyramidenähnliche Gegenstand rasend schnell um seine eigene Achse.  
Wenn er nicht aufpasste, nickte er wirklich noch im Unterricht ein. 

Was für eine Lachnummer:  
Der große Seto Kaiba im Unterricht eingepennt. 

Die Geschichtsstunde hatte gerade begonnen und das Fräulein Haruda wollte gerade Kopien austeilen, da wurde die Tür mit gewaltiger Wucht aufgeschoben. Herein stürmte Yugis Großvater.  
Ziemlich wütend.

Schnaufend baute er sich vor Kaiba auf.  
Man sah ihm an, dass er Kaiba am liebsten am Kragen genommen und durchgeschüttelt hätte. Doch er unterließ es. 

„Du... du... kapitalistischer Großgrundbesitzer!!!“  
Die einzige Beleidigung, zu der er noch fähig war. 

Dann ließ er sich geschafft auf den leeren Stuhl fallen, der hinter ihm stand und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Die Schultern nach vorn gesackt. 

Erschrocken sprang Yugi von seinem Platz.  
Was war denn mit seinem Großvater los?  
Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art?

Vorsichtig ließ er sich vor ihm nieder.  
Nahm die Hände des Alten in seine.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Das wüsste ich auch gern.“, schaltete sich Kaiba ein. 

Er erntete einen müden Blick Herrn Mutos: 

„Als wenn du das nicht wüsstest. Ich hätte dich eigentlich für ehrenvoller gehalten...“

Yugi und Seto blickten einander kurz an.  
Dann wandten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Yugis Großvater zu. 

„Was ist denn nun geschehen?“, hakte Yugi nochmals nach.

„Kurz nachdem du das Haus verlassen hattest, ging ein gewaltiger Ruck durchs Haus. Ich ging raus, nachschauen. Und was erblickte ich??  
Ein Abrisskommando! Der Kaiba Corporation!“

Empörtes Raunen schlich sich durch den Raum.  
Doch es wagte niemand offen seiner Empörung Luft zu machen. 

„Ich sprach mit dem Vorarbeiter, mit dem jedoch nicht zu reden war. Er hatte seine Order und an die würde er sich halten. Auf ausdrücklicher Anordnung von dir, soll unser zu Hause niedergerissen werden. Das du so tief sinkst? Und das nur, weil du in meinem Enkel einen ebenbürtigen Gegner gefunden hast?“

Mit versteinerter Miene hatte Seto der Ausführung zu Ende zugehört.  
Dann nahm er sein Handy und rief bei der Aufsicht der Abrissarbeiten an.  
Es sollten heute welche stattfinden. Auch auf seine Order hin.  
Das stimmte schon.  
Nur am ganz anderen Ende der Stadt.

„Kaiba hier.“, meldete er sich, als endlich jemand ans Telefon ging.  
„Können Sie mir bitte mal erklären, wie Sie auf die Idee kommen, ich könnte den Auftrag für ein bewohntes Haus geben? Spätesten als Herr Muto aus dem Haus kam, hätten bei Ihnen alle Glocken läuten müssen.  
Auf Ihre Erklärung bin ich sehr gespannt.“

Kaiba hörte kurz den stammelnden Erklärungsversuchen seines Angestellten zu. Dann platzte ihm der Kragen:

„Haben Sie denn keinen eigenen Kopf zum Denken? Verdammt noch mal, wenn Sie sehen, dass da noch jemand wohnt, müsste Ihnen doch klar sein, dass es sich um einen Irrtum handelt. Und ich sprach außerdem von der Elisen- und nicht von der Louisenstraße. Haben Sie jemals einen Blick in den Vertrag getan? Dann wäre Ihnen Ihr Irrtum schon viel eher aufgefallen. Ziehen Sie sofort die Leute zurück. Und wir sprechen uns noch!“, fauchte er mehr als verärgert in den Hörer und ließ am anderen Ende ein zitterndes Häuflein Elend zurück. 

Im Klassenraum war es Mucksmäuschenstill.  
Nun war jedem klar, warum er sich lieber nicht mit Kaiba anlegen sollte.

Und dann tat Kaiba etwas ziemlich verblüffendes.  
Er neigte kurz seinen Oberkörper, während er sprach:

„Ich möchte Sie wegen der Unfähigkeit meines Mitarbeiters um Verzeihung bitten. Natürlich werde ich für alle Schäden und Folgekosten aufkommen. In der Zwischenzeit wäre es mir eine Ehre, Sie beide in meiner Villa begrüßen zu dürfen.“


	2. Chapter 2

Der nächste Tag lief wieder in seinen gewohnten Bahnen ab.   
So, als ob nichts weiter gewesen wäre.

Nur, dass Yugi jetzt bei Kaiba wohnte.

Natürlich wurde er belagert.   
Natürlich wollten alle wissen, wie ein Kaiba denn so lebte.   
Doch Yugi wimmelte sie entschieden ab und meinte, dass ginge sie gar nichts an. 

Mokuba war zwar sehr überrascht gewesen, doch er hatte sie beide mit einer stürmischen Umarmung willkommen geheißen.

„Da wir ja gestern so unfein unterbrochen worden sind, kommen wir heute nun zu einer interessanten Entdeckung.“, leitete Frau Haruda die Geschichtsstunde ein.

Sie ging durch die Reihen und verteilte Kopien. 

„Sie haben jetzt vor sich Briefe liegen, die vor unzähligen Jahren niedergeschrieben worden sind. Man hat sie zusammen gefunden.  
Yugi, würdest du uns bitte den Ersten vorlesen?“

Damit sorgte sie dafür, dass Yugi sich das erste Mal genauer mit den Kopien beschäftigte. Und was er sah, ließ ihn trocken schlucken. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie hatte das denn solang überstehen können?

Tonlos fing er an vorzulesen:

„Kalt. Majestätisch. Stolz.   
Wie die Bestien deren Herr Du bist.  
Ungebrochen strahlen Deine Augen, Saphiren gleich, in die Welt.  
Verzaubern mich. Nehmen mich gefangen. 

Ich sehe die Kälte.  
Und es schmerzt mich, dass ich nicht zu Dir vordringen kann.   
Egal, was ich auch mache.  
Immer behandelst Du mich mit derselben herablassenden Kälte.   
Hältst mich auf Distanz. 

Ist es wegen der Prophezeiung?

Egal!!  
Wenn ich nur einmal Deine Nähe spüren darf.

Doch Du schottest Dich ab.  
Sowohl mir als auch der Welt gegenüber.

Nur Deinem kleinen Bruder gelingt es ein wenig Wärme in deine Augen zu zaubern. Schon allein deswegen mag ich ihn. Aber auch, weil er so tapfer um sein Leben kämpft. Wahrscheinlich ahnt er, dass er Dein einziger Halt ist. Wie zärtlich Du mit ihm umgehst... Man kann nicht glauben, dass es dieselben Hände sind, die schonungslos einem Mann das Genick brechen können. Ich mache Dir deswegen keinen Vorwurf. Ich hätte genauso gehandelt. Schließlich war er der Verräter und wollte Dich umbringen und nicht umgekehrt. Doch der Hof sieht das anders. Deine Feinde haben die Situation umgedreht und nun stehst Du als der Böse da. 

Deine Besorgnis steigt.   
Mit jedem Tag.   
Jeden Tag bangst Du um das Leben Deines Bruders.   
Jetzt nicht nur dem Willen der Götter ausgeliefert, sondern auch der Willkür Deiner Gegner.

Es schmerzt mich, Dich so zu sehen.  
Zu gern würde ich Dir helfen.   
Doch das lässt Du nicht zu. 

Einsam und stolz behauptest Du Deinen Platz bei Hofe. 

Einsam beobachte ich Dich von meinem Thron aus.  
Und bete jeden Tag für Dich.

Ich wage es nicht, es Dir ins Gesicht zu sagen.  
Mir bleibt nur, mich dem Papyrus anzuvertrauen:

Ich liebe Dich.“

„Nun, solltest du Liebesgedichte ebenfalls so einem Mädchen vortragen, bezweifle ich, dass sie dich je erhören wird.“, meinte das Fräulein Haruda stirnrunzelnd. 

Yugi setzte sich.  
Mit einem gequälten Lächeln. 

„So, Seto.“

Sie wandte sich dem Firmenbesitzer zu.  
Welcher immer noch leicht in Gedanken schien.

„Seto?“

Endlich schien sie zu ihm vorgedrungen zu sein.   
Er erhob sich nämlich und harrte der Dinge, die da noch auf ihn zukommen würden. Wie immer mit verschlossener Miene. 

„Würdest du uns bitte den zweiten Brief vorlesen?“

Er nickte und schlug die Kopie um.

Emotionslos fing er an:

„Obwohl ich weiß,...“ hier stockte er kurz. Jedoch nur so kurz, dass es kaum jemanden auffiel. „... dass meine Gegenwart bei Hofe nicht erwünscht ist, kann ich mich nicht dazu durchringen, ihn- Euch- zu verlassen.

Weissagungen nach, werde ich es sein, der Euch in den Tod reißt.   
Sollte es sich bewahrheiten, so wird dieser Tag auch mein Tod sein.  
Der Tag, an dem Ihr sterbt, sterbe auch ich.   
Das ist meine Prophezeiung.  
Denn Ihr seid mein Leben.  
Die Essenz, die ich zum Atmen brauche.

Die wärmende Flamme in Eurem Innern, verleitet mich zu größerer Nähe, als gut ist. Ihr seid wie das Feuer in einer kalten Wüstennacht, an dem ich mich ausruhen und wärmen möchte.

Kälte und Arroganz sind mein einziger Schutz.  
Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie ausreichen, um eine engere Bindung zu vermeiden. Damit es später nicht so wehtut.

Mein einziger Halt in diesem Sumpf der Selbstverleumdung ist mein kleiner Bruder. Nur er bringt mich in diesen Zeiten dazu, mich zusammenzunehmen. Meinen Pflichten nachzukommen. Nicht einfach aufzugeben.

Doch jeden Tag schwindet sein Ka mehr aus diesem zerbrechlichen Körper. Er wird immer durchscheinender. Die Götter werden ihn bald zu sich rufen. Ich bete, dass er in seinem nächsten Leben glücklicher wird.  
Er hat es verdient. 

Genau wie Ihr.  
Alle guten Wünsche begleiten Euch auf Eurem Weg.   
Wo auch immer er mal enden mag... 

Ich kann mich niemanden anvertrauen.  
Mich mit niemanden zusammensetzen.  
Ich muss es aufschreiben, dann sonst zerreißt es mich...“

„Seto, deine Freundin friert bei diesem frostigen Ton mit Sicherheit ein.  
Leider ist der zweite Brief ein wenig beschädigt worden und wir können nicht nachvollziehen, was der Schreiber noch sagen wollte.“

„Mit Sicherheit: Ich liebe dich. Is doch sonnenklar.“, brummte Joey.

„Danke Mister Wheeler, für Ihren wie immer produktiven Einwurf.“, entgegnete Fräulein Haruda ironisch. „So Seto, du bist doch so ein helles Kerlchen. Du kennst jetzt beide Briefe. Was schließt du aus deren Inhalt?

Seto räusperte sich kurz.   
Unsicher fing er an: 

„Nun, beide sprechen von einem kranken Bruder. Außerdem werden Prophezeiungen erwähnt. Und die Unbeliebtheit bei Hofe. Diese drei übereinstimmenden Fakten lassen eigentlich nur den Schluss zu, dass beide in derselben Epoche gelebt haben. Da der Hof erwähnt wird, mit Sicherheit im königlichen Palast. Und es scheint bittere Ironie zu ein, dass sie einander nicht sprechen konnten. Sondern sich nur dem Papyrus anvertrauen konnten. Ihnen wäre mit Sicherheit so einiges erspart geblieben...“

Annerkennend nickend gab sie Seto die Erlaubnis sich zu setzen:

„Gut. Wie immer messerscharf. Das ist nur als kleine Einführung in unser nächstes Themengebiet gedacht. Das nächste Mal steigen wir richtig in die ägyptische Antike ein. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß.“

Und überließ ihre Schüler der erlösenden Schulglocke.


	3. Chapter 3

Sie saßen beisammen beim Abendessen.   
Yugi und Seto ungewöhnlich still.   
Obwohl Mokuba das ja eigentlich von seinem Bruder gewöhnt war.   
Doch irgendwie schien die Stille heute anderer Natur zu sein. 

„Jungs? Schmeckt euch das Essen nicht?? Oder warum stochert ihr so verloren da drin rum?“, fragte Sugoroku besorgt.

Geschickt umschiffte Seto die Antwort zu dieser Frage, indem er einfach eine Gegenfrage stellte:

„Stimmt es, dass Sie zwei Schriftrollen gefunden haben?“

Yugis Großvater hielt kurz inne und nickte dann langsam:

„Genaugenommen, mein Freund Yoshimori und ich. Und streng genommen haben wir sie nicht gefunden, sondern sind eher durch Zufall darüber gestolpert. Deswegen ist leider auch die eine etwas beschädigt. Denn für ihr Alter waren sie in einem Topzustand. Die Götter müssen über diese Rollen gewacht haben. Hab’ ich dir das nie erzählt Yugi?“

Bedauernd schüttelte sein Enkel den Kopf.

Verblüffung machte sich auf Herrn Mutos Gesicht breit:

„Tatsächlich nicht?? Dabei hat dieser Vorfall damals deine Großmutter in meine Arme geweht.“ Er lachte leise auf.  
„Yoshimori und ich waren auf einer Ausgrabung. An unserem freien Tag stiegen wir in den Jeep und fuhren einfach drauflos. Irgendwann erreichten wir ein Plateau. Da wir es nicht mit dem Auto erreichen konnten, suchten wir uns zu Fuß einen Weg. Kaum oben angelangt, gab der Boden unter uns nach. Und wir fielen in die totale Düsternis. Zum Glück hatte jeder von uns seinen Rucksack dabei gehabt. Das hieß, wir hatten zumindest, dank der Taschenlampen, einen begrenzten Zeitraum Licht zu Verfügung. Den wir auch gut zu Nutzen gedachten.   
Wir sahen uns um und stellten mit Erstaunen fest, dass es sich um einen riesigen und uralten Tempel handeln musste. Die Säulen ragten gewaltig in die Höhe. Und waren über und über, ihr glaubt es nicht, mit Figuren übersät, die den heutigen Monster- Karten verdammt ähnlich sehen.“

Yugi fiel vor Schreck tatsächlich der Löffel aus der Hand.   
Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd kroch er kurz unter den Tisch, um ihn wieder hervor zu hohlen.

‚Ahnt er etwas??’

Erste Zweifel machten sich in Seto breit. 

‚Doch warum hat er dann bis jetzt geschwiegen??’

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht Ihr Ernst- oder??“, meinte Mokuba mit großen Augen. „Zeichnungen an einem uralten Tempel, welche genauso aussehen, wie die Duell- Monster?“ Lachend winkte der Kleine ab.   
„Das ist doch mit Sicherheit ausgedacht.“

Herr Muto seufzte auf:

„Mit genau diesen Reaktionen haben wir gerechnet, deswegen haben wir das bis heute niemanden anvertraut. Aber auch, weil deine Oma uns darum gebeten hatte, Yugi. Jedenfalls stolperte ich irgendwann über etwas und et voila, da lagen sie. Mitten in der einst so großen und geräumigen Halle. Als wenn sie da jemand platziert hätte. Nachdem wir soweit es ging alles ausgekundschaftet hatten, setzten wir uns auf einen der umgefallenen riesigen Blöcke. Warteten auf unsere Rettung.   
Da wir den Jeep unten stehen lassen haben, hatten wir eine geringe Chance. Nach zwei Tagen war es dann soweit. Es fiel etwas Licht ins Dunkel, da die Batterien unserer Taschenlampen bereits den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Und ich fiel geradezu in die Arme deiner Großmutter.   
Vielmehr ich brach in ihnen zusammen. Nachdem wir wieder hergestellt waren und wir unsere Geschichte erzählt hatten, bat uns diese wunderschöne Ägypterin über alles stillschweigen zu bewahren. Das wir die Rollen mitgebracht hätten, wäre jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Aber sie bat uns inständig, nicht mehr über den Ort preiszugeben, als nötig. Am besten sollten wir sagen, wir könnten uns nicht mehr genau erinnern.   
Aus welchen Grund sie das auch immer wollte, es klang, als es hätte es für sie eine enorme Wichtigkeit. Also haben wir bis heute geschwiegen.  
Auch nachdem sie in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt war.“

„Moment mal, hattest du nicht gesagt, sie wäre friedlich schlafend im Bett   
verstorben?“, hakte Yugi irritiert nach.

„Na ja, ich fand das zu kompliziert für einen vier-jährigen. Und später hab’ ich’s einfach vergessen.“, gestand Herr Muot errötend. 

„Da wir ja nun schon mal soweit gekommen sind, kannst du ja auch den Rest erzählen.“, seufzte Yugi auf. 

„Irgendwie kam es, dass wir heirateten und uns hier niederließen.   
Doch als du ungefähr zwei warst und selig schlummernd in deinem Bettchen lagst, beugte sie sich über dich. Strich dir zärtlich über die Wange, drehte sich mit einem Ruck um, blieb an der Tür aber noch mal stehen. Sie wandte sich wieder deinem Bett zu, kreuzte ihre Arme über der Brust, verneigte sich leicht und murmelte etwas von: ‚Mögen alle segensreichen Wünsche Euch begleiten.’ Dann überrichte sie mir die Schatulle mit dem Puzzle, hauchte mir einen wehmütigen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Haus. Ich fand auf dem Tresen einen kurzen Abschiedsbrief. Ich kann ihn auswendig:

‚Geliebter,

bitte verzeih.   
Ich hab’ wegen Dir meinen Clan vernachlässigt. Nun bekomme ich die Quittung. Doch ich bereue nicht einen Tag. Das ich euch damals fand, war kein Zufall. Wir bemerkten eine Störung der Siegel. Ihr seid an einen der wenigen Orte eingedrungen, die schon seit Abertausenden Jahren fest versiegelt sind. Und unter strengster Bewachung stehen.   
Bitte sorge dafür, dass der Kleine das Puzzle zur gegebenen Zeit bekommt. Es steht ihm zu. Und ich hoffe bei allen Göttern, dass es ihm in diesem Leben mehr Glück bringen wird. Und ihn nicht wieder zu Kämpfen zwingen wird, die er gar nicht ausfechten will. Das ist einer der Gründe warum ich gehen muss. Bei einer Zeremonie, die nur innerhalb unseres Clans abgehalten wird, ist etwas entsetzlich schief gegangen. Ich muss zurück und sehen, ob ich dem Sohn meiner kleinen Schwester helfen kann. Sonst sehe ich schwarz.   
Sowohl für die Zukunft unseres kleinen Yugis als auch der Menschheit.  
Bitte bete und hoffe.  
So wie auch ich bete und hoffe.  
Sowohl für dich und unsere Familie, wie auch für das Überleben der Welt.’

Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal die Hälfte dieses Briefes verstanden.“

Käseweiß um die Nase, meinte Yugi:

„Aber ich dafür hundert Prozent. Bitte entschuldigt mich. Ich brauch frische Luft.“

Damit stürzte er auch schon aus der Küche und raus in den dämmrigen Garten.

Nicht ganz verstehend blickte Yugis Großvater ihm hinterher: 

„Liegt das in der Familie, dass alle in Rätseln sprechen?“

Zwei Stunden später saßen Seto, Mokuba und Herr Muto im Wohnzimmer über ‚Mensch ärgere Dich nicht’ gebeugt. Ein gemütliches Feuer prasselte im Kamin. Strahlte seine sanfte Wärme aus. 

Seto schien ein wenig abwesend. Jedenfalls übersah er ein paar Mal, dass er seine Mitspieler hätte rauswerfen müssen und durfte daher immer wieder von vorn anfangen. 

Plötzlich ließ ein kalter Luftzug sie aufschauen und sie erkannten Yugi, der durch die Verandatür hineingelangte.

Leicht bibbernd hockte er sich vor das Feuer.  
Streckte seine Hände aus.  
Rieb sie aneinander. 

„Das da draußen ist kein Garten. Das ist ein Park.“, brummelte er.

„Na ja, wenn du magst, kann ich dir morgen eine Karte geben. Damit du dich nicht verläufst.“, grinste Mokuba. Und fing sich einen ziemlich grimmigen Blick von Yugi ein.

„Großvater?“, wandte er sich dem alten Mann zu.  
„Kannst du mir irgendetwas über die Familie von Großmutter erzählen?“

Er musste sicher gehen. 

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht viel. Ihr ist nur einmal ihr Mädchenname über die Lippen geschlüpft: Ishta.“

Aufstöhnend lehnte sich Yugi an den Tisch:

„Als wenn nicht so schon alles kompliziert genug wär...“

„Ishta? Ist das nicht...?“, überlegte Mokuba.

Und erntete ein zweistimmiges: „Nein!“ von seinem Bruder und Yugi.

„Ich wird’ das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr mehr wisst, als ihr zugebt. Könnt ihr einem alten Mann nicht eine Erklärung geben?“ 

Wieder erschall das zweistimmige: „Nein!“

Ruhig blickte Herr Muto von seinem Enkel auf Seto:

„Erstaunlich, dass ihr zwei euch so einig sein könnt.“

Verblüfftes Schweigen seine einzige Antwort.


	4. Chapter 4

Zum Glück schneite in dem Moment der Butler rein und kündigte späten Besuch an. Seto nickte und sein Angestellter ließ zwei Leute durch. Eine Dame ungefähr in dem Alter von Yugis Großvater und Marek.

Stille legte sich über den Raum.  
Nur das Feuer prasselte noch lustig vor sich hin. 

Ein äußerst vorsichtiges: „Salimar?“ durchbrach diese fast unangenehm nennende Stille. 

Mit glänzenden Augen nickte die alte Frau.   
Nun hielt Herrn Muto nichts mehr an seinem Platz.  
Schneller als seine müden Knochen erlaubten, war er bei der Fremden und schloss sie in eine kräftige Umarmung. 

„Das ich dich noch einmal sehen kann...“

Sie blickte ihm liebevoll in die Augen:

„Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, wär’ ich geblieben. Doch die Götter hatten andere Pläne. Was ist mit unserem Laden passiert? Wir waren zuerst dort. Doch man teilte uns mit, dass Familie Muto in der Kaiba- Residenz weile.   
Was, bei Ra, ist passiert?“

„Tante, könntest du mir bitte endlich erklären, was wir hier machen?  
Wir haben schließlich ganz andere Probleme...“, unterbrach Marek sichtlich nervös das Wiedersehen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die hier Anwesenden nicht ganz so gut auf ihn zu sprechen waren. Dafür hatte er einfach zu viel Mist beim Battel- City- Turnier angestellt.

Doch Salimar und Sugoroku ließen sich nicht davon beirren.   
Freudestrahlend drehte sich Herr Muto mit seiner Frau im Arm zu den anderen. 

„Yugi, darf ich dir deine Großmutter vorstellen?“

Unsicher erhob sich Yugi aus seinem Schneidersitz.   
Verneigte sich leicht und ein unsicheres: 

„Sehr erfreut...“, entschlüpfte seinen Lippen. 

Marek verschluckte sich.  
Hatte er das eben richtig verstanden?  
Yugi war der Enkel seiner Tante?

Salimar klopfte ihrem Neffen freundschaftlich auf den Rücken:

„Na, na, na, nicht so hastig schlucken.“, meinte sie mit einem Zwinkern. 

Sie ließ sich von ihrem Mann zum Sofa führen und nahm Platz.

„Also, was ist mit dem Laden passiert?“

Seto räusperte sich und zog somit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Unglauben breitete sich auf ihren Zügen aus.  
Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und berührte ihn kurz an der Wange.

„Das gibt’s doch nicht... wie auf den Reliefs... nur konnten diese nicht diese strahlende Farbe einfangen...“

Seto räusperte sich nochmals:

„Das mit dem Haus tut mir aufrichtig leid. Einer meiner Mitarbeiter hatte wohl seinen Termin beim Ohrenarzt versäumt und die Abrissbirne an einem ganz falschen Ort zum Einsatz gebracht.“

„Oh... Zum Glück sind alle mit ihrem Leben davon gekommen.“

„Salimar, sagst du mir nun endlich die wahren Gründe für deine überstürzte Abreise damals? Was meintest du mit dem Brief? Ich habe nur das erste Wort davon verstanden. Danach nichts mehr.“

Traurig blickte seine Frau ihn an:

„Tut mir leid. Ich bin an einen Eid gebunden. Eigentlich hätte ich damals gar nicht mit dir gehen dürfen. Es war ein schwerwiegender Fehler. Und wenn ich alles richtig verfolgt habe, durften die hier Anwesenden die Rechnung dafür zahlen.“

Yugi winkte schwach ab:

„Haben ja alle überlebt.“

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Salimar Lippen, bevor sie weitersprach:

„Sugo, du und Yoshimori, ihr habt damals einen Stein ins Rollen gebracht, der bis heute noch nicht zum stillstand gekommen ist. Es bahnt sich inzwischen eine Katastrophe an, die noch schlimmer sein wird, als damals Marek in den Bann des Stabes geriet. Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe. Deswegen sind wir hier.“ Sie rutschte von der Couch. Und verbeugte sich bis auf den   
Boden: „Bitte helft uns.“

Erschrocken sprang Yugi auf und half seiner Großmutter wieder auf die Couch:

„Um Himmels willen! Lass das! Ich bin nur ein einfacher Oberschüler!“

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und deutete auf das Puzzle:

„Trotzdem trägst du das Insignum des Herrschers.“

„Auf das ich nie besonders scharf war. Aber das gehört nicht hierher. Was ist vorgefallen?“

„Maximillian Pegasus!“

Er hat es auf das Grab des Pharaos abgesehen und geht mit entschiedener Härte gegen unsere Leute vor. Wir haben schon viele Verlust hinnehmen müssen. Wir sind nicht in der Lage uns seiner zu wehren. Wenn das so weitergeht, wird er bald die Grabkammer vordringen und alle Geheimnisse lüften. 

...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…  
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
